Guilt
by KingnLionheart
Summary: Un susurro bajo abandona los labios de Derek, cuando se inclina un poco y roza los parpados ajenos con sus labios. Un simple y corto "Estoy aquí". SPOILER Temporada 3B


**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf no me pertenece y no gano nada por hacer esto, nada más allá de gratificación personal, claro.

**Pairing: **Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski

**Resumen: **Un susurro bajo abandona los labios de Derek, cuando se inclina un poco y roza los parpados ajenos con sus labios. Un simple y corto "Estoy aquí".

Es la primera historia que publico, así que estoy un poco nerviosa; espero sea bien recibida.

* * *

Dolor.

Ese era el sentimiento que lo dominaba luego de que el Nogitsune fuera forzado a abandonar su cuerpo; un crudo, absoluto dolor, que recorría desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta el último cabello, como nunca antes lo había sentido. Es la sensación vaga de cientos de cuchillas cortando de manera superficial su piel, o de agujas penetrando en cada poro, sin descanso, una tras otra.

—Stiles, realmente te ves mal amigo. —La voz, baja y suave de Scott llega a él como un latigazo. Uno que le recuerda que de hecho están en esa situación por su culpa, sólo por su incapacidad de mantener fuera de su mente al kitsune oscuro. Stiles le mira, las ojeras rodean sus ojos, oscuras y haciendo que pareciera más muerto que vivo, apagado, cansado—. ¿Te duele? —No responde, ni siquiera por su mente pasa decir si le duele o no.

—Estoy bien, Scott. —Agrega algo más y cuando dirá cuánto le duele, ante la interrogante del castaño, el sonido del celular le interrumpe. No puede hacer más que agradecer. ¿De qué le serviría quejarse? No había tiempo para eso, no con Lydia desaparecida, oh, dios, ella realmente había desaparecido.

Se pone de pie, y el dolor vuelve más potente que antes. Le ignora, repitiendo en su mente el mismo mantra que viene diciendo desde hace minutos: "Te lo mereces".

* * *

Allison está muerta.

Allison _fue asesinada,_ por su culpa. Ella está muerta porque él fue débil y no logró vencer al Nogitsune antes de que fuera tan poderoso, que supiera tanto de ellos; ahora ella había muerto y su mejor amigo, Scott, estaba destrozado.

Esa noche, y la siguiente luego de la muerte de Aiden (quien también murió antes de poder sellar al zorro), Stiles no pudo conciliar el sueño. No por más de dos horas, al menos, las cuales estuvieron plagadas de pesadillas. Recuerdos, más bien, de todo lo que había hecho.

Cuando la mañana llega, Stiles está sentado en su cama, sosteniendo su almohada entre sus brazos delgados y con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo. Tiene las mejillas marcadas por el camino de las lágrimas, los ojos aún más hundidos y ahora también rojizos.

Cuando su padre entra a despertarle, porque debe asistir al funeral de la cazadora, él ya está duchado y vestido, con la sonrisa plástica en sus labios partidos.

* * *

Es ahí, días después del funeral de los caídos, que todos comienzan a querer recuperar sus vidas. O lo intentan; deben volverse más poderosos, más fuertes e impedir que es pase de nuevo. Nadie quiere perder a otro miembro del equipo, de la manada. Y también, la segunda semana de entrado el verano, es que el primer signo de que algo no marcha bien se deja ver: Stiles habla menos, su hiperactividad es mucho menos frecuente y el hecho de que pueda permanecer callado más de dos minutos, comienza a llamar la atención.

El primero en notarlo es el mayor de ellos: Derek. No se le escapa el hecho de que el chico ha cambiado, y como está menos herido que Scott (emocionalmente hablando), es el primero que lo nota, más que verlo, es olerlo.

Miedo, nerviosismo, culpa –montones de culpa, tanto que le hace apretar los dientes y rechinarlos cuando está ante el adolescente, o cuando le siente cerca-, angustia… y finalmente, dolor. Tanto dolor que le hace querer gruñir con fuerza, le impulsa a tomar del cuello a Stiles y estamparlo contra la pared, ver si con unos buenos golpes despabila y por lo menos remplaza con indignación esa peste que se carga.

Pero no lo hace, en cambio, se limita a entrecerrar los ojos y mirarle intensamente.

Para Stiles, aquella mirada es como sentir dagas, tan penetrante que siente el sudor frío deslizarse por su columna vertebral y en sus axilas. Es esa sensación poco placentera que Derek solía provocarle las primeras veces que se miraron, cuando el mayor le amenazó respecto a Scott –o así lo sintió él. Pese a eso, le regresa la mirada y curva sus labios en una sonrisa burlona, de esas que casi le piden a gritos, según el hombre lobo, ser borrada de un golpe, porque sí, ese chiquillo le pone los 'pelos' de punta (no admitirá ni bajo tortura que comienza a preocuparse por él, más que antes).

El contacto visual se rompe cuando Scott llega acompañado de Kira, y segundos después aparece Lydia seguida de Isaac. Ni Derek ni Stiles notaron que el tiempo que se habían estado mirando, uno con una perfecta máscara de indiferencia y el otro con una de la más pura inocencia, fue más que en cualquier otra ocasión.

Después de todo, eso no importaba.

* * *

La primera vez que Derek siente el molesto vacío en el estómago, producto de la preocupación, es cuando frente a él está el mismo adolescente al que siempre amenaza con romperle el trasero a patadas. Stiles tiene la cabeza hundida entre los hombros, y su expresión es de derrota, tal como si se estuviera dando por vencido.

—Sólo… no puedo con esto. —admite, moviendo con pesadez ambos brazos a sus costados, como si buscara abarcar un todo de aquella forma. Y a la vez, nada. El hombre lobo frunce el ceño, sus espesas cejas negras enmarcando aquellos ojos claros ("¿son verdes o grises?" Stiles jamás había tenido tiempo de verlos bien, o quizá sí, no recordaba)—. No me pongas esa mirada, estoy hablando en serio. —Ni siquiera se molesta en mostrarse irritado, el castaño sólo eleva sus ojos avellanados hasta que estos chocan con los contrarios.

De hecho… ¿cuándo fue la primera vez que hablaron así, tan íntimamente?

Ah, sí, ahora recuerda. Fue una mañana de junio, lluviosa; se había quedado sin gasolina en la autopista y, sin saber cómo, fue Derek quien le terminó ayudando, alegando que sus motivos no le importaban y que simplemente lo hacía _porque no quería escuchar sus lloriqueos_ por todo el bosque. Como si él hubiera estado lloriqueando, já.

* * *

—_No es como si una lluvia fuera tan grave, pude caminar a la gasolinera, ¿sabes? _—Recuerda haberle dicho aquello, mientras subía a la camioneta del mayor y este conducía a la estación más cercana—. _No es como que la lluvia fuera a matarme, ya sabes, el debilucho Stiles al final no es tan debilucho. Además, ¿qué harían sin mí? _

La risa sin humor del menor provocó que el hombre lobo elevara una ceja, en un típico gesto de "¿En serio?", tan propio de él. Stiles se encontró pensando, antes de darse cuenta, que quizá el otro no es tan _inadaptado_ (algo que de hecho ya comprobó pero sigue dudando, se sabe, por eso de que Derek es extremadamente… serio, para ser normal).

—_Si sigues hablando, te dejaré aquí. _

Stiles había reído por la amenaza, porque sabía que el otro no lo haría, al menos no en media autopista aunque quizá sí cuando llegasen a la estación. A esas alturas, ni recordaba qué hacía fuera de casa; de hecho, no estaba muy seguro en qué momento salió.

—_¿En serio? Porque mira que si lo haces voy a seguir hablando siempre, así que mejor no hay que seguir por ese camino y permanecer en silencio. —_Terminó cambiando todo lo que iba a decir cuando sintió _**esa**_mirada chocar contra su rostro. Oh, no, no esa mirada; Stiles tuvo que tragar saliva y luego descansar su visión en el bosque a través de la ventana; pero el silencio le ganó y las ganas de hablar surgieron, mandando por el caño lo de quedarse en silencio—. _De hecho, creo que debiste dejarme atrás. Ni siquiera sé por qué me estás ayudando, luego de todo lo que pasó y causé. _

Recuerda la expresión del mayor luego de que dijo aquello. ¿Fue de incredulidad, de sorpresa? Quizá de ambas cosas. Sólo recuerda sus labios entreabiertos y cejas ligeramente elevadas.

—_No fue tu culpa. _

* * *

—No fue tu culpa.

Stiles sonríe al escuchar aquellas palabras, son exactamente las mismas que escuchó ese día. Frente a él, Derek contiene un resoplido. Le agrada que el menor sonría con sinceridad, pero no a su costa. De igual modo, ignora aquello para centrarse en lo importante: la culpabilidad, aún demasiado grande, que sentía el chico por lo pasado.

—Sólo fuiste una víctima más, Stiles, como pudo serlo cualquiera de nosotros, ¿entiendes? —Su voz no deja lugar a dudas, es directo y serio, pero de un extraño modo, al hablar en un tono más bajo, se puede escuchar hasta amable.

Stiles lleva ambas manos a su cabello y desliza los dedos a través, más brusco que otra cosa; piensa, recuerda, y sólo viene a su mente el dolor de todos por esas muertes, el propio luego de saber que él mismo estuvo a punto de matarles: a Scott, su mejor amigo, y a Derek… principalmente. Y su padre, todo ellos habían sido heridos.

—… Me rendí. —Al final, la frase escapa entrecortada, más baja que un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para el oído de un hombre lobo, el cual eleva –de nuevo- una de sus gruesas cejas—. "Déjame entrar", decía. Y lo hice, porque estaba asustado y no pude pensar en algo más. —Le contó, eso y lo demás, de esa noche en Eichen House. Y de todo lo que recuerda, le habla del dolor, de la ilusión en la batalla final contra Nogitsune, incluso le cuenta que él mismo pensó en sacrificarse… todo para que al final ni siquiera eso fuera lo que debía hacer.

Cuando termina, su respiración está agitada al igual que su corazón, siente cada latido en los oídos y los ojos le arden de nuevo, al igual que tiene la garganta seca.

Frente a él, Derek está en silencio, tan serio e impasible como siempre. O al menos, eso aparenta. Para cuando menos piensa, Stiles siente calidez posarse sobre una de sus manos, atrapándole y luego se siente jalado, de una extraña y cuidadosa manera, hasta que se siente chocar contra el endurecido –y a la vez extrañamente suave- torso del contrario. La sorpresa le impide hablar, le arranca un jadeo y le congela ahí mismo, le hace abrir mucho los ojos y la boca… antes de sentir una mano rozar su nuca, en una extraña caricia, suave.

—Muchos se habrían rendido antes, Stiles. —Fue lo que dijo, no es un consuelo, lo sabe, y no busca darlo. No con palabras, al menos, pero sí con hechos. Es por ello que le sostiene, tal cual si fuera el ancla de un barco, contra su pecho y desliza la diestra por aquella nuca y cabellera, mientras que con la siniestra recorre entre los omóplatos del más bajo—. Duerme ahora. —Le ordenó, sin soltarlo.

Escucha cómo el corazón del chico vuelve lentamente a su ritmo normal, cómo la sangre deja de bombear tan rápido. Y esos olores que hasta el momento percibía, mal disfrazados, se ven remplazados por un instante por la calma y un momento de auto perdón.

Sabe que sólo durará esa calma mientras le sostenga, como ha pasado ya en anteriores ocasiones, pero siquiera es un avance, de que Stiles puede perdonarse los errores que no cometió.

Un susurro bajo abandona los labios de Derek, cuando se inclina un poco y roza los parpados ajenos con sus labios. Un simple y corto "Estoy aquí".


End file.
